Secrets, Longing, and Prom
by SecretLove97
Summary: Ethan Morgan has secret crush on his best friend, Benny Weir. When he finds out that there's a senior prom, he wants to ask Benny to go with him. The problem? Benny is too busy trying to impress girls. How will Ethan ask him to prom? Does Benny like Ethan back?


**AN: Hi! I just love Benny and Ethan! They are so cute together! :3 I hope you guys enjoy. I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire! If I did, Benny and Ethan would be dating! ;D**

* * *

Ethan Morgan sat in his 3rd block, looking at the clock as he waited for the bell to ring and for lunch to start. His brown eyes wandered from the clock to the seat beside him where his best friend, Benny Weir, sat. Ethan's face burned as he focused his eyes on his friend. Benny was too concentrated on writing notes from the board into his notebook to even notice that Ethan was staring at him. Ethan's wandered to what Benny was wearing. Benny had decided to try out a new style and it looked really good on him. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt that showed off his muscles that had developed over the years. He wore an open yellow plaid shirt that had its sleeved rolled up to his elbows, showing off his arm muscles as he wrote. He wore black skinny jeans hugged his legs perfectly. He also wore a pair of expensive white Supras that he had saved up so much money for. Ethan's eyes then moved up to Benny's hair. Benny had spent an hour on his hair to make it look just right. It was tasseled to the right and lifted up to see his forehead as usual. Ethan smirked slightly before looking away just as the bell rang. Ethan gathered up his things and walked out of the room, heading towards the cafeteria. He stopped walking when he heard a voice call after him.

"E! Ethan!" the voice called. Ethan turned around to see Benny running after him with a smile on his face.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" Benny exclaimed as he stopped beside Ethan, who just smiled at him.

"What happened?" Ethan asked before Benny reached into his jeans and pulled out a few slips of paper.

"As I was walking out of the classroom, half the girls in there gave me their numbers. This new style rocks!" he said and showed the papers to Ethan. Ethan skimmed through the papers before a look of sadness came to his eyes and he faked a smiled while handing back the small slips of paper to Benny.

"That's awesome, Benny," Ethan said with fake happiness in his voice. Ethan continued to walk to the cafeteria with Benny following behind as they talked about the most random things. After they entered the cafeteria, they walked to their table and pulled out their lunches from their book bags before setting them on the table.

"Hey, Ethan," Benny began as he pulled out his soda and sandwich from his lunch bag, "Did you hear about the senior prom that's happening this weekend?"

Ethan shook his head as he pulled out a chocolate bar and opened it before taking a bite of it, "No. I didn't. When did they announce that?"

"When you were out sick last week with the flu on Wednesday."

"And you didn't tell me about this until now? Benny!" Ethan exclaimed and Benny held his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, E, but you didn't ask. Anyways, if you could go, who would you ask?" Benny asked curiously as he took a bite of his sandwich.

'_I would ask you…._," Ethan thought to himself before speaking, a fake smile plastered on his face, "I don't know. Who would _you_ ask?"

"Funny you should ask. I was going to ask – " Benny was cut off by a high pitched voice calling him.

"Benny!" Ethan and Benny turned to see the new captain of the cheerleading squad, Jessica Davis, trotting over to them before stopping next to Benny.

"Oh, um, hi Jessica," Benny said as he looked up at her. Jessica smiled and twirled her strawberry blonde hair as she chewed her gum and spoke.

"Will you sit with me and my friends today?" she asked as she batted her eyelashes. Ethan rolled his eyes. Benny looked at Ethan with pleading eyes as the younger brunette looked back. Ethan sighed in defeat before speaking softly.

"You can go sit with her," Ethan said and Benny smiled before grabbing his stuff.

"Thanks E! Benny said and walked off with Jessica, who looked at Ethan and glared. Ethan sighed and drank some of his soda. Ethan's thought were soon cut off when a tray was placed down in front of him. He looked up and smiled slightly as he saw the face of his friend, Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah," Ethan greeted as she sat down.

"Hey, Ethan. Where's Benny?" she asked and he sighed before pointing to the cheerleading squad's table.

"He's sitting with them."

Sarah's brown eyes followed to where he was pointing to and raised an eyebrow, "Why is he sitting over there?"

"Jessica Davis asked him to sit with her by flirting," Ethan said in an annoyed tone. Sarah noticed the tone and smirked slightly.

"You still like him, don't you?" Sarah asked and Ethan nodded.

"Well, yeah. I've liked him since I was 10," he said and took a bite of his sandwich.

"You could always ask him to prom," Sarah said. Ethan's eyes widened as he began to choke on his sandwich. He swallowed his sandwich and coughed before looking at Sarah.

"P-Prom?! I can't ask him out on a date. Let alone prom!" Ethan exclaimed. Sarah rolled her eyes and stood up.

"You're going to have to tell him at some point. You can't hide it forever," she said and picked up her tray before walking off. Ethan watched her walk away and sighed. She was right. He couldn't hide it forever. The problem was he just didn't know how to tell his best friend how he felt. I guess it was time for him to tell Benny that he loved him. Ethan looked at the cheerleading squad table and saw Benny laughing and smiling as the girls flirted with him. Ethan sadly looked at him and sighed.

"I wish I could tell you, Benny," he whispered quietly to himself, letting the words flow through the air and over to his best friend, "I wish I could tell you that I love you." Ethan sighed and got up as the bell rang and walked off to his next class.


End file.
